


The Feeling Of Your Soft Lips

by MrsWalker



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsWalker/pseuds/MrsWalker
Summary: "Would it really kill you if we kissed?"





	The Feeling Of Your Soft Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, I was just looking for some kirby/charlie stuff but it seems like no one is willing to write it  
> Then maybe this will serve as an encouragement to others...or not. Maybe no one will read this but whatever  
> It just came to my mind while listening to Drive - Halsey

"Would it really kill you if we kissed?" Charlie suddenly asked.

Kirby frowned, surprised at the boy's unusual boldness. She even tried to say something but chose to do better.

Although he had asked in a sudden attack of courage, Charlie did not really expect Kirby to stand on her tiptoes to reach him and kiss his lips, as naturally as she did it. The president of cinema club nearly fell dead on the floor, but he got himself together in time to hold her waist and pull her closer. He was tasting Kirby Reed's kiss for the first time. It was an awesome event, kissing her was all he ever imagined and a lot more.  
They broke apart almost out of breath.

"I was really waiting for you to make a move, cinema boy." She said in her sexy voice and a sideways smile, before turning around and going away, leaving him alone with a total mess in his thoughts.


End file.
